It's About My Love To You
by Enzo-Ryu
Summary: The Ex-Pro Wrestler, Buzz, finds his friend, Ty, The Kickboxing Champion, sleeping on his bed. But there's something more than just friendship...


Disclaimer: The characters in the story belong to the copyright of Atari. (Except for Spriggangirl.) So, please Read and Enjoy.

I woke up in a bright, lighted-up room at 7:00. I got up from my bed, took my clothes, headed to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. I washed my entire body from head to toe and after taking a hot shower, I went to the kitchen to grab myself some whip cream and a batchful of strawberries that I bought at a supermarket, recently.

I went back to my room, wearing nothing but my briefs and sat back down on my bed, eating strawberries and whipped cream together. As soon as I lay back, a loud moaning came from behind me; making me jump in surprise like if some kid landed on my back.

Then all of a sudden, there was a tall figure right there in front of me, covered in my bed sheets. I ran quietly to get my dumbell from my gym; making sure I could get him. But before I could knock 'em down, he turned around, naked and to my surprise... It was my buddy, Ty!

I was shocked to see him on my bed but I did'nt even know that he was sleeping right next to me. I began to stare at Ty's body, in a romantic sorta way but never relized that he looked so good with a hot ass, a gorgeous complexion and a handsome face that I could never resist.

Ty slowly woke up, looked at me and said:

"Good morning, Buzz... How are you doing?"

"Uhhhh... I'm fine. What're you doing here, Ty?" I responded.

"I could'nt go back to my place, so I decided to come sleep here for the night. By the way, I was going to see how Kato was doing and he told me he was doing OK."

"Oh... O-Okay. I see where you're going, Ty."

As he got up, I continued to stare at Ty instanly as the sun touched his beautiful, glowing skin and his cock was lovely as a flower ready to bloom in spring. He began to stare at me in the same way, saying:

"I never knew that you liked me, Buzz. Is it because of my handsome looks or is it that I'm very sexy to you?"

"Wha? No, no, no... It's just that you're a hot guy and I like you but, ummm... I'm in love with you."

"Really? Well in that case, take your undies off."

"Uhhhh... Ok."

That moment, I took my briefs off and my member began to erect out of my body. Ty smirked in a good-looking sexy way, while he came up and kissed me in a passionate embrace. I felt his tongue quievering in my mouth, while I touched his rosebud and we fell together on the bed.

Being a former pro-wrestler, it was'nt an easy task fighting against all those opponents by myself... But when it came to teaming up with Ty and Kato, it's a better choice for me... even when I fought off against the Masked Warrior and became the champion, the girls would try to like me, but I never liked them. The only girl that me, Ty, and Kato only liked was Spriggangirl and she's pretty cute for a weapon wielder, herself.

Anyway, Ty laid on top of me while I was on the bottom. He lied down flat and began licking and kissing my nipples while rubbing his cock on mine. We both moaned while we kept on rubbing each other's member. He placed his rosebud on my face, licking mine's as I groaned and licked his.

"Aaaahhhhhh... It feels so good. Please... Oh, please." He said.

"Yes.. Oh yeah, Ty. Give me some more."

Later, Ty placed my cock inside him and began riding me like if I'm his horse. He went up and down, up and down; not stopping while I kept on moaning and groaning. He slapped my ass and told me...

"Now, it's your turn, Buzz."

"Ooooh... I love to hear that, Ty."

I went in a doggie-style position as Ty placed himself inside me. I heard him moaning so much, that my body had him in a rapture; not letting him go for the time being. He stroke me endlessly but did'nt want to let go. He kept on stroking me and I groaned so much, that I was about to explode.

We continued having sex with each other in a passionate embrace until we finally exploded some white, thick, delicious man juice all over and yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

We both fell down and kissed each other's lips. I said...

"I never knew that you're so beautiful, Ty. I wonder how Kato and Spriggangirl would say."

"Well, we'll see about that, Buzz."

After that, we cleaned ourselves, got dressed and headed out the door.

Being a pit-fighter is one thing, but when you're in love with your best friend, nothing could possibly go wrong as long as it's about my love to you.

The End


End file.
